Resolutions
by LittleGooseWalking
Summary: When Olivia Runs, Peter will be the one to get her back. Drabble Collection based on New Years Resolutions. Minor Spoilers 3x01  Olivia  to 3x09  Marionette . Read and Review :D


_A/N: My first drabble collection. These all revolve around the events between 3x01 (Olivia) and 3x09 (Marionette) and includes how I picture their possible future. _

_New Year's resolutions gave me the idea for this, __'starting over'__. _

**Sick – (how it started)**

Peter had been sick. He died. Walter, being a loving, caring, devoted father, did what any father would do. He did any and everything to save his son. Resulting in his taking of a Peter from another universe. He wanted his son back, he didn't know of the consequences his actions had caused.

**Scared – **

Rarely is she scared. But Olivia Dunham is trapped in another universe, running for her life, trying to get home . . . somehow. She doesn't know where she is, or why the Secretary wants her. All she knows is that she has never been this scared in her life.

**Run – **

She runs for what seems like forever. Jumping from Liberty Island and swimming ashore. She enlists the help of an unknowing cab driver, Henry. Things are so different here. She doesn't have a place to go. She keeps on running. Running from Charlie, from Lincoln, from people who know _her_, but she doesn't know them. They must know the other her.

**Memory – **

Somehow they have convinced her she is _their_ Olivia. But memories of Peter, the man she loves, the reason she is hear in the first place, keep appearing. He won't go away. He won't leave until he convinces her of who she really is.

**Determination – **

Olivia will stop at nothing to get home. Having escaped several times already, she has nothing to lose.

**Relief – **

As she emerges from the tank in the Harvard Lab, she sees Astrid standing there, confused as hell. She manages a faint smile, she is home.

**Truth/Lies – **

They sit in the hospital cafeteria. Peter's face riddled with contemplation. He finally speaks. He's betrayed her. Inside, she feels like she's still trapped over there, everything being taken away from her and the one thing she desperately clinged too, now ripped from her hands, teared away, leaving her all alone. But she lies, 'It's okay.'

**Objects – **

Everything. Every piece of clothing, furniture, object. _She_ has touched everything Olivia ever owned and loved. She's contaminated everything. All of her possessions, her treasures. They are no longer hers.

**Folder – **

She finds a small box, hidden under her bed. Inside are folders, one for each of them. Peter, Astrid, Broyles, Walter, everyone she's ever worked with and known is there. There is a folder on her as well. It details her life before the FBI, her career, how she became part of Fringe. Her life. _She _used that to become her. But _she_ wasn't Olivia.

**Tears – **

She finds his shirt in her laundry. Peter had told her the truth, about his relationship with her other self, but it hadn't been real, not till now. Now there was proof. Olivia couldn't hold back the tears. Crumbling to the floor in pain. She couldn't do this anymore.

**Unnoticed – **

How had they not noticed? The people she called her friends, the man she loved? How could they believe _she_ was her? She was trapped on the other side and no one noticed.

**Want – (Marionette) **

Olivia – "She wasn't me. How could you not see that?

Now she's everywhere. In my house. My job. My bed. And I don't wanna wear my clothes and I don't wanna live in my apartment, and I don't want to be with you."

**Pain – (Marionette)**

Olivia walked away, tears still streaming from her eyes, leaving Peter sitting alone. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm Sorry." escaped as a whisper, she wouldn't have heard it. But he meant it, he truly meant it.

**Run – **

Olivia had never ran from a problem before. She always found a solution. But she couldn't. Not this time. She had found herself packing the new clothes she had bought into a duffel bag. Dressed in jeans and a simple shirt, she packed what she still had of herself and got on the next train. She didn't know where she was going, or how long she'd be, but she'd told Rachel that she needed time, some things went wrong and she needed to get away for a bit. Rachel, knowing her job, didn't question, making Olivia promise to write and call. And with that last promise, Olivia was gone.

**Disappear – **

Peter had came into the lab the Tuesday following their 'conversation'. He had not seen Olivia since, heard nothing. He began to worry. Her apartment was empty, stripped bare. Closet empty, most of her furniture he had seen on the curb. Olivia had disappeared.

**Broken/Time – **

Astrid had seen Olivia's hurt. She could see that she wasn't handling things well. Olivia was broken and she needed time to heal.

**Autumn –**

The weeks turned to months. Eventually autumn came. Olivia did not. She was still missing. Broyles had informed Walter, Peter and Astrid that he had heard from Olivia and that she had finally taken the vacation time she'd saved up. He didn't know where she was or when she'd return, but Broyles had told her that she was to take as long as she needed.

**Mail – **

It had been several months since Peter last saw Olivia. When he found out that Olivia had been writing to Rachel and Ella, he was desperate to get her address. He had so much to say, so much to apologise for. Rachel refused to give him her address, making the connection between Olivia's sudden 'vacation' and Peter's desperate pleas to contact her and apologise. She agreed to put his letter with theirs to Olivia.

**Starting Over –**

Olivia returned a few days after Rachel had sent Peter's letter. The first place she had gone was the lab. And to her luck Walter and Astrid weren't there. It was just him and her.

"Did you mean it? What you said in the letter, about starting over, going back to the beginning?" was the first thing she said to him.

"Yes. Every word." Peter walked towards her. He extended his hand, "I'm Peter Bishop,"

Olivia couldn't help a smile, "Olivia Dunham."

They shook hands. They were starting over.

_A/N: Anyway, ta-da! Hope it was okay for my first. I'm still writing another chapter for In 10 Months, so shouldn't be too long till an update _

_Hope everyone's new years was okay. _


End file.
